


Alleyway

by tordarroch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Overseer Teague Martin had only been free from the stocks for a few moments when Corvo pinned him against a wall in the nearest alley.





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is set straight after you unlock Martin from the stocks so none of the events have occurred yet. I only played and finished the first game recently and I thought of this idea as soon as I met him. I had no idea what the plot was or where it was going so colour me shocked. I don't know how active this fandom is but I thought what the hell, every fandom can always use a bit more porn.

“I’ll see you back in the Hound Pits,” Overseer Teague Martin muttered under his breath, turning away from Corvo; from the man who had saved him from further humiliation and who knows what else they had planned for him. Maybe it was former Overseer now, though. Aiding the man who allegedly assassinated the empress would do that to one’s career. 

The blood was still rushing back to his hands as he made his way across the courtyard and towards the safety of the shadows, his fingers working their way around his wrists, massaging the feeling back to them. He didn’t even notice the footsteps behind him; didn’t even see the shadow of a man until he was pulled into the nearest alleyway, his back slammed against the nearest brick wall.

Fear coursed through him; a sick feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach until he saw the man in the slither of moonlight that had managed to make its way into the darkness. 

“Corvo, I thought you had-” but his voice was cut off by a hand, and he could only watch as Corvo reached up and removed his mask, revealing that despite everything that had occurred, he still looked almost the same as the first time he had laid eyes on him. Sure, he was a little gaunter; a little more tired than the last time they had crossed paths, but he was alive, and that was all Martin could ask for really. 

He wasn’t even sure if Corvo remembered him. He had just been another Overseer after all. They were not a memorable kind of person, their uniforms the same and their disposition not unique in the slightest. Whilst he had his own troubled past; his own stories, when he was in his uniform, there was no setting him apart from the others. 

The only thing that did make him different was the fact that he had orchestrated the escape of one of the most high-profile prisoners of the century. 

Corvo knew this, and he doubted the man would forget his face this time around. 

Especially not given the way he was staring down at him. 

He could barely see Corvo’s expression, his long hair hanging down over his face, the darkness not helping one bit. The fact he was staring was one of the reasons he made such a poor Overseer. His judgement had always been so easily swayed by a pretty face, or as pretty as a face could be given the current climate of the city. 

As Corvo lowered his hand, he could see their breath singly mingling together as they both panted. He knew why he was out of breath, but Corvo? He had an idea, but the way he stared down at him was ominous; unsure. He could feel his own heart racing as he leaned against the wall, his own hands gravitating to Corvo’s waist, pulling him closer. He knew where he wanted this to go; knew what Corvo was thinking; knew they were both hesitating. 

“I have to get back to the-” but once again, his words were cut off as Corvo surged forward, pressing their lips together; pushing their bodies closer until he felt like he was suffocating, his hands gripping Corvo’s waistcoat under his jacket, clinging to him as they kissed. Just as he thought; Corvo was riled up, wanted to let off steam. He’d seen this plenty of times before with a variety of different people, and he had to say, he was in the same boat. Something about being shackled for all that time had left him desperate for any kind of human contact. 

All his words were lost as Corvo pulled away just long enough to look at him; just long enough to raise his fingers to Martin’s lips and rub over their reddened appearance before he pushed them inside. 

“Suck,” was all Corvo commanded, and Martin instantly yielded, his eyes wide as he let Corvo fuck his mouth with his digits, his tongue lapping away at them as they probed around inside his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as Corvo pulled them out.

He didn’t have a chance to say anything; no chance to respond before he was turned around with haste, his body so compliant. Remaining silent, he pressed his face against the bricks, the coarse material cold against his skin but it was almost a relief. He was so hot; so desperate suddenly. He hadn’t needed someone so badly before in his life, hell, he had never _needed_ anyone but right now, he was desperate for Corvo to fuck him. 

Sucking on his lower lip, he raised his hands to steady himself, a chill running up his spine as Corvo pushed his jacket up his back and pulled his trousers down just enough to expose his rear; just enough to allow him to push his wet fingers inside his ass. 

The burn as he was stretched was enough to make him moan against the bricks, his breath ragged as he moaned softly, only to be shushed by Corvo as he leaned over him, his fingers rubbing inside him. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Corvo whispered, pressing his forehead against the back of Martin’s head; his breath hot and heavy against his neck, his fingers working him in a way that made him push back against Corvo, his dick already saturating the front of his underwear. 

With Corvo’s words echoing in his head, he couldn’t help but stare down the alley, his eyes fixated on the small entrance. He could only hope that no one would come their way; that Corvo had taken care of any of the city guards roaming the area… but still, the idea that someone could catch him here, like this… an Overseer and the most wanted man in the city… It was enough to have him biting down on his lip, a smirk on his face. 

Corvo’s fingers slipped from his body, his hole aching for more as he was left empty once again. He remained still, his body trembling as he heard the sound of buttons and buckles unfastening and all he could do was wait in anticipation, his cock throbbing in his own trousers. He felt close; so on the edge from just the smallest amount of contact but it had been so long, he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Corvo said with a flat tone, leaning over him again, his hard dick pressing between his ass cheeks, the tip nudging against his hole as he pressed his face against Martin’s shoulder, breathing heavily as he rocked against him. “Tell me you want it.”

Martin swallowed hard, pushing back against him, a small whimper escaping his lips every time Corvo teased him with the head of his cock. Of course he wanted it. He almost didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to give Corvo the satisfaction of having him beg to be fucked but as he felt the tip against his hole again, he found himself inhaling deeply as soon as it became clear that he wasn’t going to pull out again.

“I want it,” Martin rasped, fisting his hands against the wall as Corvo inched in, his thick cock stretching his ass slowly, his hole greedily accepting it. “Give it to me,” he mumbled, pushing back only to have Corvo’s hands grip his waist, holding him still. 

“Shush,” Corvo chided, and Martin couldn’t help but scoff. The man had asked for an answer, and he had obviously wanted an answer with his words since his body language was being ignored. However, any retort was lost as Corvo’s fingers dug into him, holding him in place as he pushed inside fully, a grunt escaping both of their lips, his hole twitching around his length as he tried to control his breathing.

They both remained still for a moment, their breath creating a fog around them as they both panted, and he could already feel Corvo’s cock leaking inside him before he even started to move. It had been far too long since he had done this, the feeling of his dick filling him enough to make him roll his eyes into the back of his head as Corvo slowly started to shift, his thrusts short and blunt. 

Each action forced a moan from his throat, his lips trying to suppress the noises but he couldn’t help but let them escape as Corvo fucked into him, the sound of his movements and their clothes rustling almost hiding the sounds of their breathing; their grunting and groaning. 

Martin knew he was being used as a simple outlet for Corvo’s adrenaline; for his urges, perhaps even as a way of getting back at the Overseers or the Abbey. It didn’t matter, he didn’t really care. All he could concentrate on was how good it felt to be used like this by a man like Corvo, his cock aching in his trousers, his balls tight, his entire body desperate for release as Corvo dug his fingers in, grumbling as he thrust into him over and over, clearly seeking his own release as fast as he could. 

He turned his head, resting his forehead against the wall, dropping one of his hands and sliding it to his crotch, unable to resist touching himself – after all, Corvo made no attempt to lend a hand as he pounded into him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing down the alleyway, the sound of buckles rattling far louder than any noises falling from his mouth. 

Pressing his hand down, he rubbed at his crotch, feeling out his own cock, trying desperately to find the right amount of friction through the fabric, the front of his boxers getting wetter as his dick dripped, the damp fabric threatening to leave a patch on his trousers but he didn’t care, it felt so good to finally have someone fucking him again. 

He knew he couldn’t hold back, he wasn’t even trying at this point. Hanging his head, he stared down at his hand, watching as he rubbed his cock to completion, his knees shaking as he climaxed, Corvo‘s relentless fucking into him not letting up, grunting as his body naturally tightened up around him as he wrung out his orgasm. 

His body continued to throb, his dick still pulsating as Corvo rubbed his face over Martin’s back, his thrusts getting snappier; sloppier as his hands shifted to Martin’s hips, holding him firmly in place as he moved. He felt like jelly; felt like Corvo was the only thing from stopping him falling face first into the cobblestones but as long as Corvo kept fucking him, he didn’t really care where he ended up. 

It didn’t even occur to him that Corvo was close until he heard him moan against his back, his movements rapid as he gripped Martin’s body, rutting into him faster as he panted against his jacket, his knuckles turning white as he clung to him. He hadn’t expected Corvo to be vocal, but he could hear him groaning and grunting as he came, his sounds muffled by the fabric of his coat, his skin underneath pleasantly warmed by his breath, the heat seeping down his back like the feeling of Corvo’s fluids coating his insides. 

He tried to remain as still as possible; as silent as he could, but a whimper escaped as he felt Corvo suddenly pull out, leaving his ass on display as he fastened his own trousers back up. He was sore, could feel that much, and the frosty air hitting his backside didn’t help matters but… he felt good; so good. His entire body was throbbing as he tried to stand up straight, pulling his trousers up clumsily as he staggered, reaching out with one hand to brace himself against the wall.

Corvo was still there, stood awkwardly, watching him as he smoothed down his clothes with shaky hands, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t know why he was lingering, there was nothing that needed to be said. They both got what they wanted; both had that itch scratched. 

If Corvo wanted a kiss goodbye or some kind of post-coital conversation then he was barking up the wrong tree, and if Corvo wasn’t going to leave first then he would make himself scarce. 

“I’ll see you in the Hound-” he went to say, only to have Corvo silently grab him again and push him against the wall just like before, only this time he had a pleasant ache in his ass and his lips were still raw from the previous kiss, the stubble and cold giving his skin hell. 

It wasn’t completely unpleasant though, he found himself thinking as he sighed into the kiss, responding gently as he slid his hands to Corvo’s waist once again as the heat dissipated and their lips parted. Corvo stared at him, his gaze intense and confusing to Martin, but before he had a chance to ask for any kind of explanation, he found himself looking at Corvo’s back as he started to walk away without a word. 

If he managed to make it back to the pub, no one needed to know about this. It was a moment of weakness on Corvo’s part and a mistake on his own. Everyone had their place in this, and his was definitely not to be a willing orifice for Corvo to use whenever the mood took him, no matter how pleasant that role might be.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/torraroch) if you want to say hi.


End file.
